Aceman The Outlaw
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is a co-op project with my good friend Chance Green G King, after the events of Deadman Wonderland, Ganta and Shiro stumble upon a vigilante group called "The Outlaws" led by the Red Hood AKA Jason Todd. They even join the group, in their bloody fight for justice. Rated M for Some very graphic materials, and the pairs are Ganta/Shiro and OC/Karako, read and review please!


Chapter 1: Joining The Outlaws

(Opening A/N: This is going to be a co-op with my good friend Chance Green G King, and here's the plot...a couple months after the closing of Deadman Wonderland, Ganta Igarashi AKA Woodpecker and Shiro AKA Wretched Egg tried to live normal lives but to no avail, so when the Outlaws lead by the Infamous Red Hood come into the picture, both Ganta and Shiro decided to become vigilantes themselves. Killing in the name of justice, and Ganta decides to take up the name Aceman 2.0. And Shiro decides to become Acegirl. And we will be creating some OC vigilante as well to join the Outlaws in their blood soaked road of justice. This story is Rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, and sexual content (Or lemons.) Disclaimer We (As in Chance Green G King and I) do *not* own Deadman Wonderland or Red Hood And The Outlaws, for they are rightfully owned by Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou along with DC comics and their rightful owners. However, we do own our OCs. So on behalf of the two of us, we hope you enjoy this little blood soaked masterpiece.)

[Two months after the destruction of Deadman Wonderland…]

Our heroes Ganta Igarashi and Shiro were looking at the ruins of what was once a prison amusement park called Deadman Wonderland.

"I can't believe it's been two months since this hell hole was destroyed." Ganta said, and Shiro had her arms wrapped around Ganta's right arm.

But there was the sound of gunfire, is there a war going on or something? Shiro had a smile on her face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Ganta?" Shiro asked, and Ganta nodded.

So they decided to go into remains of the once living hell on earth, and the sound of gunfire filled the halls and got louder when Ganta and Shiro drew closer. And they entered what used to be the dog race track has now turned into assault course. There was a man wearing a black hoodie with a red coffin and a gold crucifix on it. He had an M16A4 carbine assault rifle with a reflex sight and an M203 grenade launcher underbarrel attachment, Ganta knew the guy he was an anti-heroic vigilante from America it was the one and only Grave Wanderer but everybody knew he also went by another name "Undertaker." But not like the undertakers of Deadman Wonderland, in fact this guy killed bad guys and he'd also build coffins along with dug graves for fun. there was even a nursery rhyme about the guy. This guy was shooting up targets like there was no tomorrow. He had control, motivation, and a sense of Justice.

"Come on dude, you gotta do better than that." A voice said over the intercom, and the Grave Wanderer looked up at the sky box.

"You gotta be kidding me! Do I have to run it again?!" Grave Wanderer asked in a robotic voice.

"Actually that's enough for today, just hit the showers." The voice over the intercom said, and it turns out it was a woman's voice to be exact.

And Ganta knew whose voice it was, it was Karako's voice. The only question was, what was she doing here in Deadman Wonderland? She then gets out of the skybox and onto the track where she was greeted by both Ganta and Shiro.

"Hey you two, long time no see." Karako said, and Ganta was surprised to see a former Scar Chain member now she's a member of a vigilante group called the outlaws.

The outlaws are a group of anti-heroic vigilantes who kill in the name of justice. Their leader is Jason Todd AKA the notorious Red Hood who used to be Robin when he was in Sarajevo, the Joker had him handcuffed, tortured, and killed. After his death, Ra's Al Ghul resurrected Jason but it made him like a rabid dog. And he was reborn as the Red Hood. He also had two other outlaws which are still a part of the group. Roy Harper AKA Arsenal former sidekick to Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow. But after a fallout with Green Arrow, he slowly drifted into being an alcoholic. Luckily for an encounter with Killer Croc, it opened his eyes and he joined Jason Todd becoming an outlaw, and let's not forget the Tamaranian princess Koriand'r AKA Starfire. When Kori was just a little girl, she was sold into slavery by her own people to prevent a galactic war between the two races. So she came to Earth to join the outlaws. And now Ganta and Shiro are about to become the outlaws as well.

"Hey Woodpecker, you planning on joining the outlaws?" Another familiar voice said from behind Ganta, it was Senji AKA Crow.

"Senji, what are you doing here?" Ganta asked, Senji just had a smile on his face he also happened to be an outlaws as well.

"So you guys interested in being outlaws?" Senji asked, Ganta didn't know about being an anti-heroic vigilante or how to kill someone.

But unbeknownst to the outlaws there was a female figure standing in the stadium seating area holding a severed head of a deceased outlaw. She had a hooded cape with the Kanji "Bird" [・o・[・h] She had torn black pants, a red long sleeve shirt with a black Anarchy symbol on it. She also had a white face paint with a black smile painted on her face, sort of like The Crow. Her name was Sorrow Bird, a member of The Dark Ones.

"To all members of the outlaws, what I have here is a fallen outlaw. I have come here to give a message to the leader of the Outlaws, Jason Todd." Sorrow bird said, just then, Red Hood, Arsenal, and Starfire appear.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little bird? But who am I to judge?" Red hood retorted, he then saw the severed head she was carrying...it was a recruit, a new guy. His vigilante name was "Knightmare."

"What did you do to his body?!" Senji snapped, the sadistic girl cracked into an evil smile.

"Why we crucified it, as a warning to not mess with the Dark One's." Sorrow bird said as she began to cackle.

Shiro then jumped into the air in a fit of anger and did flip landing in front of the villainess with a look of retribution on her face.

"Why did you kill that man? What did he ever do to you?" Shiro asked, Sorrow Bird then let an all out evil laugh.

"Why you ask? Simple, I don't fucking like vigilantes." Sorrow Bird answered, and Shiro charged at the vile woman with a running roundhouse kick.

Sorrow Bird ducked under it rendering Shiro's attack as totally useless, she then grabs Shiro's leg and slams her fist into the girl's stomach knocking the wind out of Shiro.

"Well, I always wanted to kill me a Wretched Egg." Sorrow Bird cooed, with a sadistic grin of her face.

Ganta pulls out a thumbtack and pokes it into his thumb causing the blood to turn into his Branch Of Sin. With his Branch Of Sin formed, he aimed at the girl who was harming Shiro.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. SHIRO!" Ganta screamed as he launched it right at the hooded girl and it hit her right arm and with enough force, cut her arm clean off.

"I'll deal with you losers another time!" Sorrow Bird hissed, and she used a colored smoke bomb to conceal her escape.

Then out of the Blue, Red Hood, Arsenal, and Starfire made the scene, they all saw what Ganta did. Ganta then ran up to Shiro who was hurt from that vicious bitch.

"Shiro, are you alright?" Ganta asked putting his arm under her neck cradling her.

"Can I have a snack please,grandpa?" Shiro asked still dazed from that blow Sorrow Bird inflicted.

[Meanwhile, At an undisclosed location...]

Sorrow Bird was still pissed off about Ganta shooting off her right arm, and the Tinkerer was using a nanotechnology type device to reattach her arm. There was a long, big, sharp needle that had the amputated arm on it.

"Just get it the fuck over with asshole!" Sorrow Bird hissed, and the Tinkerer pressed a button so hard that the needle moved into the injury and pierced the armless girl.

She gritted her teeth and took the pain, but it still hurt like a mother fucker. She then cursed every known swear word known to man. In fact, she could make Cartman look like a saint. The nano machines went to work repairing what was cut off from the villainess.

"Do you really ever kiss your mom with that dirty mouth?" Termite asked, and Sorrow Bird spat at her teammate.

"My mother is dead, and I was the one who killed her." Sorrow Bird answered, she didn't want anything to do with that useless "whore." (Her words not mine)

"But still, we need to put away any petty arguments and figure out a plan on how to stop the outlaws." The leader's voice said off screen.

He enters the room and he had his face painted to be like that of a ghoul's face. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up, and blue denim jeans. He also carried a mask in the shape of a skull. The leader's name was Death Hater. And it was time for the Dark Ones to rise from the darkness to start a blood soaked vendetta against Red Hood and the Outlaws. Death Hater placed the mask onto his face, and stood in front of a camera. And whenever the leader talked with the mask on, the mask's jaw moves with the words being said.

"Greetings one and all, I am the leader of the Dark Ones. My name is Death Hater, and I have a message for the Red Hood and his band of Outlaws. You've sent a vigilante to subdue us, but to no avail. We sent you back his head, and we're keeping the body as a warning. Then you had one of yours attack one of ours, this war will be on your hands Red Hood." Death Hater said, and when Red Hood word of this message they were going to need more hands.

"Alright guys, it seems that our enemies are planning some no good deeds. So, Ganta, Shiro, are you guys in?" Red Hood asked, Both Ganta and Shiro nodded yes.

"Call me Ace Man 2.0" Ganta said, Red Hood liked his idea of a vigilante name, and he happens to be fan of Ace Man.

"And I'm Ace Girl." Shiro said, and now they are members of the outlaw.

(A/N: Well guys, on behalf of both Chance Green G King and myself, we hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we shared ideas and coming up with some good ideas as well. And we're looking for at least five vigilantes and five villains as well to make this story even cooler. So first come first serve, and be sure to add details to your character as well. Plus this is optional, if you can draw, try to create a costume for the vigilante/villain you are going to depict. And until the next chapter...this is both G King and the master of chaos, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
